


The Stoplight

by artificialmac



Series: The Stoplight [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Awkward First Times, BDSM Scene, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Brooke introduces Vanessa to power play dynamics and the two explore what all that entails.(And they have some pretty good sex in the process.)





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> A million thank yous to Multi and Meggie for beta-ing this and being lovely humans!

Their sex life hadn’t started out with whips and floggers and handcuffs.

In fact, Brooke and Vanessa didn’t even have sex until three months into their relationship. They took things slow, both hesitant to move too fast and scare the other away too soon. They knew what they had was important, precious even. Neither was willing to jeopardize it, no matter how many cold showers it took.

When they finally did have sex it was wonderful. It was awkward and uncomfortable and nerve-wracking. It was all the things it was supposed to be. It wasn’t perfect in the popularized term, but it was perfect to them. They took their time exploring each other’s likes and dislikes. Vanessa learned that Brooke wasn’t a fan of having her nipples played with, but would buck and moan wildly, biting into a pillow if Vanessa traced the planes of Brooke’s hip bones with her tongue. Brooke learned that Vanessa was incredibly sensitive to touch in general. A few strokes of her hand along Vanessa’s arm or thigh would have the girl nearly panting from sensation.

Their sex life was good.

There was nothing that was lacking in it.

Brooke had explained that much to Vanessa when she brought it up.

Vanessa had nodded apprehensively, mind still yelling at her that she had done something wrong.

Brooke had shaken her head and said she was saying this all wrong.

She started over.

“I want to try something. I want to explain my reasoning, you know me, so just let me talk, okay?”

Vanessa nodded. Brooke’s tone was hesitant and almost nervous, which seemed to relax Vanessa a bit more.

Brooke breathed in and out. “Do you know what BDSM is?”

Vanessa nodded.

“Do you know what the terms dominant and submissive mean? And what they entail?”

“Aint it like the kinky shit where the one in charge hits the other one with whips and shit?”

Brooke smiled lightly but shook her head. “That can be the case with some types of play, but the aspect that I wanted to focus on with you, well, with us, was the power exchange. Do you know what I mean by that?”

“You want to be in charge and have me do what you want.”

Brooke shook her head lightly again. “I think, I think I can sometimes get lost in my head a bit. You know I worry about a lot of things and I overthink to no end.” Vanessa nodded along. “I think you do that a bit too,” Brooke added with a smile.

“For me, I get stressed out easily. The aspect that I like about BDSM and specifically the power play is the control aspect.”

“You wanna control me?”

Brooke thought a moment. “Yes and no. This isn’t just about me. I think that when you get in your head about things it can be hard to pull you out of it. What I want to do is give you something physical to bring you out of your head, by acting as a dominant would.”

Vanessa nodded encouragingly, prompting Brooke to continue.

“I read up a lot about it, and there are a lot of people like us, that have our propensity to… overthink. They find it helpful to have this role where they are able to escape.”

Vanessa agreed.

“And we kinda already do some of the stuff, like with me being in charge a lot.” 

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you might wanna try that?”

Vanessa sat quietly for a moment, mulling over the idea in her head. She liked the way it sounded, liked the way Brooke explained it, but there were so many holes in her knowledge of the subject. 

She told Brooke as much. “I like the idea of what you’re sayin. I really do. But I think I need to think it over, read some shit, watch some videos before I say yes.”

“Of course. And ‘Nessa, you don’t have to say yes.”

“Honestly, B, I wanna say yes. But I know that this stuff can be kinda… a lot, so I wanna do some research, I wanna talk with you about it, and I wanna say yes.”

Brooke smiled. “Okay then.”

Vanessa was true to her word. She read a book, well, listened to a book, watched an ungodly amount of YouTube videos, took a BDSM test, and she talked to Brooke openly and honestly about her feelings.

She wasn’t into the idea of doing it in a non-sexual setting, which Brooke agreed wholeheartedly with. She had no desire to pretend she was a different age or to act like an animal. Brooke also agreed. Vanessa also wasn’t a huge fan of being verbally humiliated. She clarified that physical humiliation was a different thing however, that she was very interested in trying out.

The first night they tested it out was a disaster. They had a long talk beforehand where Brooke laid out their rules again. They settled on a safeword with every intention of not using it, and transitioned awkwardly from the couch to the bedroom. 

It went downhill from there. 

Brooke was waffling between being too soft and too hard every other second. Vanessa was going from being sweet and submissive to bratty and talkative every other word.

They both learned their lesson the hard way that all the books and YouTube videos in the world can’t prepare you for the real thing. 

Brooke called off the scene after ten minutes and they sat in awkward silence on the bed for another ten minutes. 

They both tried to break the silence at once.

“Look-”

“Listen-”

They smiled at each other, breaking up the tension a bit.

Vanessa spoke first. “I wanna try again.”

“Baby, we don’t have-”

“No, B, honey, listen to me. I think- I think we just weren’t in the right headspace tonight. We’re both so nervous and built it up so much that it felt… inorganic.” Vanessa turned to Brooke and pulled the older girl’s hands into her lap. “The idea of you dominatin me, takin me out of my head, punishin me, all that. When I think about it, it’s so hot, B. I wanna do that. I think- I think we weren’t bein ourselves. Half the appeal for me is that you’re the one doin it. I don’t want you to act like some dom you read about, I want you to act like you.”

Brooke nodded slowly.

“I agree, and I think there was a disconnect with the typa of play we wanted. There’re so many types and so many levels. I think we should have a way to say what level we want to explore for the night.”

Vanessa agreed. 

They didn’t bring it up again for several weeks. Both still a bit embarrassed by the previous attempt and unable to voice exactly why.

But one night, Vanessa came out to their living room and curled up in Brooke’s arms. Brooke was watching some trashy television show and Vanessa let her for a few minutes before deciding to bring it up.

“Hey B?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I wanna try again.”

Brooke tensed immediately. “Like- like now?”

“Yeah. But only if you-“

“Yes,” Brooke spoke quickly.

Vanessa laughed at her girlfriend’s eagerness. She sat up to meet Brooke’s eyes. “Umm what you said bout levels and shit.”

“I’ve actually been thinking about that.” Brooke tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and fiddled with her hands for a moment. “So you know the stoplight method, yeah?”

“Green means good, yellow means pause, red means stop.”

“Right. I read something the other day about using those colors and I think it helps with out levels problem.”

“Okay.”

“Green can mean light power dynamics. Yellow can be more intense. And red can be… well… I dunno.”

Vanessa could tell by the pause in her speech that Brooke’s mind was beginning to spin, she placed a gentle hand on her girlfriend's knee to stop it. “Let’s go slow. Start with green and go from there.”

“Okay.” 

The atmosphere was already a million times different. Brooke and Vanessa were calmer, less freaked out. Less scared to death.

They held hands on the way to the bedroom and held on for a moment longer. They looked at each other for a second before Brooke’s face broke out in a smile and she leaned down to kiss Vanessa. It was reassuring. Brooke was kissing her. Her Brooke. The nerves that were building in Vanessa’s stomach dissipated a bit. Brooke loved her, really loved her, and this whole thing was a way for Brooke to show that, albeit in an unconventional way. It made sense to Vanessa then, Brooke was doing this just as much for Vanessa as for herself. 

It was about them. Both of them.

Vanessa squeezed Brooke’s hands reassuringly and that was all it took. Brooke’s face went from Her Brooke to Dom Brooke. It wasn’t a super noticeable distinction, but for someone who knew Brooke as intimately as Vanessa did, it was like night and day. 

Brooke’s posture straightened up and it made her look even taller even though she already towered over Vanessa.

The younger girl shrunk back unconsciously and could already feel arousal pooling in her gut.

Brooke smirked at the darkening of Vanessa’s eyes. “There you are,” She spoke calmly, tracing the edge of Vanessa’s jaw with the tips of her fingers. She tilted her chin up so Vanessa was forced to look into her eyes. 

Vanessa wanted to look away, look down, look anywhere else. Brooke wouldn’t let her. She made Vanessa keep eye contact. 

Vanessa squirmed under the intense look.

“Alright now, baby, we’re gonna take this slow. You remember your safeword yes?”

Vanessa nodded.

“Good girl.”

Vanessa was shocked that those two words had such an effect on her. She felt herself heating up at the praise.

Brooke noticed, made a mental note. “Oh you like that? You like when I tell you how good you are for me?”

Vanessa nodded quickly, her desperation getting the better of her when she spoke next. “Yes, Mommy, fuck.”

Vanessa had never called her that before. But Brooke didn’t look shocked. In fact, a wide smirk made its way across her face. 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be. Ok, baby. What do you want Mommy to do to you?” Brooke grasped Vanessa’s hips firmly, and slotted her leg between Vanessa’s spread ones. Her knee was far enough away from Vanessa’s clothed pussy so that she wasn’t getting any friction, but close enough to act as a firm weight between her thighs.

It wasn’t a move done out of anything other than to show power.

Vanessa couldn’t think. 

Her mind was swimming of so many different images. Images of Brooke tying her to the bed and teasing her for hours. Images of sitting in Brooke’s lap while the older girl bit at her neck and fingered her slowly until she couldn’t take it anymore. Images of Brooke fucking her on every peice of furniture they owned.

Vanessa had never been more turned on in her life.

“C’mon baby, you gotta tell Mommy what you want. Tell me every. little. detail,” Brooke punctuated her last words with nips along Vanessa’s neck.

Vanessa’s legs were jelly, she was sure she would be a puddle on the floor right now if it weren't for Brooke’s firm hold on her hips.

“Touch me, please.”

“I am touching you, princess.” Brooke hammered her point home by tightening her grip on Vanessa’s hips even more and moving her knee ever so slightly upwards, giving Vanessa a teasing pressure through her clothes.

Vanessa’s face feels like it’s on fire. Admitting the things she wanted felt so humiliating, and yet she’s never been wetter.

“You know what I mean,” Vanessa whined.

“Oh I do, baby. But I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell mommy all the dirty things you’re thinking about me doing to you.”

Vanessa whined.

“None of that now baby. I gave you simple instructions. If you can’t follow them, I’ll have to punish you.”

Vanessa’s whole body froze. 

Her Brooke looked at Vanessa a moment, question in her eye. “Is this okay?”

“Can we maybe save the idea of punishments for Yellow?”

“Absolutely.”

Vanessa nodded once and let herself sink back down to that delicious feeling of being taken care of. “Wanna be good for you.” She spoke softly. 

Dom Brooke came back to herself in the next instant. “That’s what I want too, baby girl. So tell me what you think about when you think I can’t hear you touching yourself in the shower.” Brooke traced the shell of Vanessa’s ear with her tongue and bit down on the lobe.

Vanessa’s brain was mush. She felt warm and light and she couldn’t think she was so turned on. “Want you to fuck me. Want your strap, Mommy, please.”

“Anything for my sweet girl.”

Brooke took her hands away and Vanessa nearly whined at the loss of contact.

“Take off your clothes and lay on the bed. No touching yourself.”

Vanessa did as she was told and lay back on the bed. She felt exposed, laying fully naked in the middle of the room, while Brooke stood in front of her completely clothed, eyes raking down Vanessa’s body hungrily. Brooke had seen the younger girl naked plenty of times, but the look in her eye was unlike anything Vanessa had ever seen. 

Brooke placed the strapon on the bed, leaving it for now, in favor of taking Vanessa apart with her hands and mouth. 

She started kissing up Vanessa’s body slowly. She littered the younger girl’s calves and thighs with bruises and scratches. Brooke studiously avoided Vanessa’s leaking cunt, instead opting to run her lips up the length of Vanessa’s sternum, then proceeding to suck and bite at her neck.

Vanessa was vibrating with need. She was letting out moans and whimpers and could barely put two thoughts together that weren’t Brooke’s name and please.

Brooke finally took pity on her and made her way back down to Vanessa’s dripping pussy. 

“Look how wet you are baby. Is all that for me?” Brooke trailed her finger through the wetness, dragging it up to circle around Vanessa’s clit until the girl moaned out. Brooke stopped her ministrations and waited with a raised eyebrow for an answer.

“Yes, mommy. All for you, all for you, please.”

Brooke smirked up at her. “Such a good girl.” Brooke kept eye contact as she leaned over to lick a wet stripe up Vanessa’s cunt.

Vanessa threw her head back.

Brooke did it again, eliciting the same reaction.

Brooke took her time licking around Vanessa’s opening before plunging her tongue and a finger in at once. Vanessa’s body nearly lifted off the bed.

“Yes, yes, more.”

Brooke slowed her ministrations. “Ask nicely.”

“Please mommy, please give me more.”

“Good girl.”

Vanessa whined at the praise.

She was so absorbed in her own pleasure she hardly noticed Brooke had rid herself of most of her clothes and had secured the harness around her hips.

Vanessa only realized when the silicone head was teasingly traced through her wetness to circle her clit.

Vanessa’s mind was blank. Please was the only word she could think of.

Brooke obliged, thrusting in slowly but firmly. “Such a good girl, taking mommy’s cock so well.”

Vanessa moaned and must have said something akin to ‘harder’ because that’s just what Brooke did.

Vanessa was leaking down her thighs, soaking the bed sheets beneath her. If she had any sense left she would be embarrassed at the mess she was making, but she couldn’t think, let alone worry right now. Her mouth was moving of its own accord. “Faster, harder, please, mommy, please fuck me.”

Brooke just smirked down at her and watched as she came undone.

When Vanessa came, she swore she saw her life flash before her eyes. 

Brooke fucked her slowly through her orgasm and only pulled out when Vanessa whined from oversensitivity.

Brooke fell gracefully on to the bed next to her girlfriend.

They both took a minute to catch their breath.

“I’ll be right with you, I just gotta remember how to think,” Vanessa joked.

Brooke laughed, loud and honest.

“So that was good, then?” Brooke’s voice had an edge of nervousness.

Vanessa propped herself up on an elbow. “You blind? I swear I ain’t ever come that hard. Not even when you used that clit suckin thing.”

“So-”

“So I wanna try this again. Jesus, B if you keep this shit up, I aint ever gonna get anything done. I’ll just stay in bed all day getting fucked by your fine ass.”

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind.”

“Literally.”

Brooke punched Vanessa’s arm, but kissed her forehead a moment later.

“But really, are you okay, ‘Nessa?”

“We didn’t do anything too crazy.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“I’m fine, B, really.” Brooke didn’t look convinced. “I’m not dropping.”

Brooke still looked at her warily. “Okay.”

“Are you?”

Brooke looked at the bed for a moment before answering tentatively. “I don’t think so, but can we just- can you- can I hold you?”

Vanessa smiled and couldn’t help but lean over to kiss her. “Of course.” She said as she pulled back.

Vanessa moved down the bed a bit to smush herself against Brooke’s front. Brooke wrapped her long limbs around Vanessa and carded her fingers through her hair soothingly.

They stayed like that for a while. 

When Brooke began showing signs of drowsiness, Vanessa reached over to flip the night table lamp off.

“Thanks,” Brooke spoke softly.

“Mmhmm.”

“And ‘Nessa?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, ask to come.”


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Vanessa delve into the Stoplight method, exploring a battle for dominance and the thrill of submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has almost been a year since I updated this, so don't hate me. 
> 
> As always, nothing I do would be possible without Meggie being a doll and betaing. Send her all your love and support.

Brooke and Vanessa, as they did with everything else in their relationship, took their time. 

After the first Green scene had been deemed a success, they proceeded slowly. They paced themselves. Brooke had been very clear the morning after that she didn’t want it to be an everyday thing. 

And it wasn’t.

Brooke didn’t call Green just because she was stressed. Vanessa didn’t call Green just because she was irritable. 

They saved it for when they both needed that little extra… something.

It didn’t start out that way though. Like everything in life they learned from trial and error. For a solid week, Vanessa was calling Green when she really just wanted sex. She and Brooke had to have a full on sit down talk to redefine what Green meant and that it didn’t just mean fucking. Brooke had also messed up a few times, calling Green, or in some cases not calling Green, when she should have. 

It took time.

It took a lot of time.

It took a lot of time and awkward conversations. 

It took a lot of time and awkward conversations and miscommunications, but eventually, they got the hang of it.

Yellow was another story.

They also had long talks about what Yellow meant, when they wanted to call it, how it differed from Green and the still mysterious Red. 

“Wait, you _want_ me to spank you?”

“Yes, duh, B. I don’t got all this ass just to sit on!” Vanessa said throwing herself down on the couch Brooke was currently resting against.

Brooke tried to sit up, needing a level head to comprehend what the fuck her girlfriend was saying. “Okay, okay, hold up. A month ago you didn’t even really know what BDSM was and now you want me to take a riding crop to your ass?” 

Vanessa hummed and situated herself so that her head was in Brooke’s lap and her feet hanging off the armrest of the couch. “What can I say? You corrupted me. I was an innocent flower and you came and made me a freaky slut.”

Brooke chuckled darkly and dropped her voice. “Oh baby, you were a freaky slut before I met you.”

Vanessa gasped, mock offended, but Brooke saw the blush spreading on her face.

“So you like when I call you a slut, good to know.”

“Hey!”

“What?”

“You can’t just ded- deci- dedice that from me.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, baby.” Brooke chuckled again.

“So tell me again what you want the rules to be for Yellow.”

Vanessa nodded and propped herself up on her elbows to look at her girlfriend. “I don’t want you to say anything really mean, like nothin’ about my weight or me lookin’ ugly or nothin.”

Brooke shook her head. “‘Nessa, I couldn’t do that even if you begged me.”

“Well good, I was just makin’ sure.” Vanessa nodded to herself. “Ummm, I don’t want you leaving any real bad bruises… at least not yet.”

“‘Nessa, you gotta be really clear with what you mean by bad bruises.”

Vanessa thought for a moment before continuing. “I don’t want them to last longer than a week.”

“Okay, you understand that till we actually do this, I can’t know how your skin is going to react or how long the bruises will last.”

“I know. But I trust ya.” Brooke smiled at that and pressed a quick kiss to Vanessa’s lips. “And we always have the safe word.”

“Yes, we do.”

After playing it out a few times, testing the waters, and even calling the safeword once, Brooke and Vanessa fell into a rhythm with Yellow. 

They quickly realized that Yellow, for them, meant a struggle for dominance. 

Well, not a real struggle, they both knew who was going to win. But sometimes it was nice to fight authority. 

Vanessa sometimes needed to be dominated but she didn’t want to ask for it. Maybe it was pride or stubbornness. Probably a mixture of both. By calling Yellow she didn’t have to ask outright, but Brooke knew what she needed.

Sometimes Brooke called Yellow when she needed that extra push. When she needed to prove to herself that she was in control, no matter how much her head sometimes screamed that she wasn’t.

Yellow was more intense, required more planning, usually lasted much longer than Green.

But the biggest difference between the two colors was Brooke and Vanessa’s mindsets.

Brooke went into every Green scene with a quiet, calm dominance, she didn’t have to prove her worth, Vanessa already knew it and submitted to it willingly. 

In Yellow scenes, Brooke made the tone of her words more harsh, less teasing, more mocking. She proved her dominance through punishments and sensations rather than the unspoken contract.

Vanessa went into Green scenes already partly in subspace. She would let her mind slow down and focus on Brooke’s commands.

Yellow was a bit different because Vanessa was a brat at heart. Yes, she liked to please, but she also liked to make Brooke work for it. 

Yellow didn’t always mean Vanessa was going to brat, but it was usually a safe bet.

So when Brooke readied herself for a day of shopping and errands, and Vanessa flipped the stoplight above their bed to _yellow_, Brooke knew what to expect.

Almost immediately after she had flipped the switch, Vanessa’s eyes narrowed in defiance. Brooke straightened her back and made her lips into an unreadable line. 

Brooke was smirking inwardly though. _This was going to be a fun day._

They went to the grocery store and nothing was out of the ordinary, other than Vanessa moving her hips a bit more than necessary when she walked, or finding any excuse to bend over and flash her lacy underwear to Brooke at any given moment.

She was wearing one of Brooke’s favorite lingerie sets. The wine-colored one that made her skin look fucking _edible_. Brooke was tempted, but no more so than usual.

She clearly wasn’t giving Vanessa the desired reaction because at their next stop, the local mall, Vanessa upped the ante.

She pulled out her phone and made a show of opening a very familiar app.

Brooke raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

It had been a Valentine’s gift she had seen advertised nearly everywhere; a remote controlled vibrator with a phone app as the remote. Vanessa smirked and flipped the vibrator on. Her eyes immediately rolled back in her head and Brooke had to fight the urge to grab her and throw her against the nearest flat surface. Vanessa smirked triumphantly at the reaction and took it upon herself to entangle their arms as they walked so she was practically flush against Brooke’s side. 

They went around the mall like that for a while, stopping in stores, but never staying longer than a few minutes due to Vanessa’s squirming. They finally made it to the clothing store that Brooke had originally set out to visit, having seen online that they were offering a nearly 60% sale on in person purchases. This time, Brooke took her time, looking through the racks of clothes, walking slowly, purposefully. 

Vanessa continued to squirm in place. Brooke knew she was more affected than she was letting on. The vibrator had been on for nearly a half hour. Vanessa’s eyes were half-lidded with lust and she kept letting out little whimpers every time she and Brooke made contact with each other. 

After a particularly guttural moan, Brooke couldn’t help herself. She grabbed Vanessa’s arm and practically dragged her to the dressing rooms. 

She barely had a chance to lock the door before Vanessa was all over her, pushing her into a sitting position on the bench and straddling Brooke’s lap. She pulled out her phone and went to turn the vibrations higher, Brooke let her, only giving in a bit as she trailed kisses up Vanessa’s neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point.

Vanessa was nearly mindless at this point, her hips moving of their own accord as she grinded down onto Brooke’s lap. She was panting loudly now, and Brooke had to cover her mouth with a hand before they got caught.

“You’re such a fucking tease, aren’t you baby? Couldn’t just get yourself off like the desperate slut you are, you had to bring Mommy into this, huh? Just had to make sure you had my attention.”

Vanessa was nearly incoherent. “Yeah, fuck, fuck, yeah, Mommy, fuck.”

“Are you close, baby?” Brooke asked, already knowing the answer. Vanessa’s thighs were shaking and her heart was beating so hard Brooke could feel it in her own chest.

“Mhmm,” Vanessa whined.

“Yeah? You wanna come right now on Mommy’s lap?”

Vaness’s eyes shut tight and her efforts doubled impossibly. “Yeah, yes, _fuck_.”

In one quick movement, Brooke snached the phone from Vanessa’s hand and stopped the vibrations entirely. “Not gonna happen,” she chuckled darkly.

The wail Vanessa let out was barely covered by Brooke’s hand, and they were definitely going to get some looks from the salespeople as they left. 

Brooke didn’t care.

* * *

The journey home was filled with Vanessa’s teasing kisses along Brooke’s neck and her loud moans as Brooke constantly changed the intensity of the vibrator. 

When they finally got home, Brooke pulled Vanessa in and kissed her lightly. A check-in kiss. Vanessa smiled against her lips and nodded lightly in response to her unasked question.

Brooke stepped back and spoke in a commanding tone. “You’ve wanted my attention all day, you aren’t getting it. Face the wall.”

Vanessa looked hard at Brooke and didn’t move.

“If you don’t face the wall right now, you aren’t coming for a week. I’ll keep adding weeks until you face. The. Wall.”

Vanessa bit her lip. She knew Brooke would do it, had done it before. But she stood firmly in place. She could see her girlfriend’s mind was still spinning, still reeling in a way that meant she wasn’t really in the scene yet, but she was trying. Vanessa, recognizing this, crossed her arms over her chest, a physical symbol of her disobedience. 

Sometimes it took a minute for Brooke to get into domspace. She had confessed to Vanessa, due to no fault of the younger girl, that sometimes she found it hard to be more domineering and detached, which was often required for Yellow scenes. It didn’t come as naturally to her as the nurturing teasing dom she naturally was. 

But sometimes Brooke needed to be detached and domineering, needed to look out for her own pleasure. It was… very symbolic of her own life in a way.

“Turn. Around.”

The ice in Brooke’s words was what finally made Vanessa do as she was told.

“And you’re at four weeks now, _darling_. I wouldn't push it.”

The hair on Vanessa’s arms stood up at the term of endearment, only ever used when Brooke was properly ticked off with her. 

Vanessa suddenly felt Brooke’s warm presence disappear and she whipped her head around to see where her lover had gone.

“Don’t look away from the wall.”

From the brief look Vanessa got, Brooke was sitting in the armchair in the corner of their room watching her.

“Every time you turn around I’m adding ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes to what?”

“Ten minutes to the time you’re going to stand there and stare at that wall.”

Vanessa bit her lip. “How many do I start with?”

“That isn’t any of your concern.”

“That’s not fair,” Vanessa whined. 

“You wanna talk about fair now, baby girl? Who was begging me to fuck them in a dressing room? Who was teasing me all day? Was that playing fair, _darling_?”

“It’s fine when I do it.” Vanessa mumbled.

Brooke heard her anyway. “That’s twenty more minutes.”

“But I didn’t turn around!”

“I can add more.”

Vanessa shut her mouth. She stared at the wall in front of her until the lines of the paint began to blur together. She looked up and down and around, eyes restlessly searching for something to hold her attention. A breathless moan did just that a moment later.

It was followed by a deep, guttural sound that went straight to Vanessa’s core. Vanessa moved her head ever so slightly so she could try and catch a peek of Brooke. She saw the older woman with one hand down her pants and one hand massaging her breasts.

“That’s ten more minutes, baby.” 

And while Vanessa lamented the added time, she also wondered how Brooke managed to still sound so composed.

Brooke heaved a dramatic sigh. “This really is both of our punishments, cause I have to wait while you get punished before I can _use_ you.”

Vanessa’s legs felt weak. 

Brooke was always good at dirty talk, and Vanessa was always a sucker for it. But Dom Brooke in a Yellow scene talking dirty was the stuff of literal fantasies. Brooke would say Vanessa was just a toy for her to use, just a thing to play with, a worthless little slut, an overeager whore.

Vanessa was soaked just thinking about it.

When Brooke stood and very loudly rustled around in their toy closet—yes they had a closet of sex toys, they were those people—Vanessa nearly had to hold onto the wall for stability as she heard the faint buzzing and subsequent moan as Brooke began to do god knows what.

The sweet torture went on for who knows how long, with Brooke moaning and panting like a damn pornstar and Vanessa left with nothing to do but stare at the wall in front of her.

Suddenly the buzzing stopped and Vanessa heard Brooke’s shoes echo on their bedroom floor.

She felt a warm presence at her back and Vanessa did her best not to instinctively straighten her posture. Brooke hovered her hands down Vanessa’s sides, quietly admiring how she vibrated with need.

“Take off your shirt,” Brooke husked against her ear.

Vanessa did as she was told, throwing the shirt off behind her somewhere, never once breaking eye contact with the wall.

Brooke seemed pleased with her reaction. “There’s my good girl.”

Vanessa couldn’t stop the full body shiver that racked her small frame at those words. For however much she loved to tease, she really loved the praise too. Brooke noticed.

“Baby, you’re so easy. I just have to call you a good girl and you’re dripping.” Brooke punctuated her words by running two fingers lightly over Vanessa’s still-clothed pussy. She was wet. Naturally. She had been wet since she flipped the sign on this morning. Now she was practically throbbing, having soaked through her panties a while ago. 

Vanessa couldn’t help but utter a breathless moan at the contact.

Brooke just chuckled darkly and Vanessa’s stomach flipped at the sound. “Go get on the bed. Close your eyes.”

Vanessa did as she was told, but not before taking off her remaining clothes. Under other circumstances, Brooke might have scolded her for that; as it stood, Brooke seemed to be just as desperate as Vanessa was because she hardly seemed to notice.

After a bit more direction from Brooke, Vanessa slid up the bed and laid spread out over their covers with her eyes tightly shut. She could feel the anticipation in her bones and she was surprised that she wasn’t physically shaking from need.

“Beautiful. My perfect little fucktoy,” Brooke cooed.

Vanessa couldn’t help the flush spreading over her cheeks and down her chest. Her whole body felt like it was aflame, her senses seemingly heightened by her lack of sight. Brooke took her time walking around the bed. Vanessa felt goosebumps prick around her exposed skin at the scrutiny from her lover. 

She heard fabric rustling and the bed dip down a moment later, sighing as she felt Brooke’s body heat radiating off her. 

“You’ve been such a bad girl today, haven’t you?” Brooke asked, tracing her index fingers through Vanessa’s folds slowly. The younger girl sucked in a breath.

“Haven’t you?” Brooke asked again as she tore her hand away.

“Yes,” Vanessa answered curtly, immediately regretting her tone as Brooke _tsked_ disapprovingly. 

“You just can’t stop can you? Here I was about to reward you and let you eat me out and you can’t stop with the backtalk,” Brooke said condescendingly. 

Vanessa’s brain nearly short circuited at the thought of Brooke sitting on her face. It was such a small thing, such a trivial little thing compared to all the other activities they got up to, but Vanessa couldn’t stop the wave of arousal from crashing through her body at the idea. 

“Fuck, Mommy, let me taste you, wanna make you feel so good, fuck.”

Brooke hummed like she was mulling the idea over. “Hmm, I don’t know.”

Vanessa knew what she was getting at. Most Yellow scenes always came to a head at this point. Brooke wanted her to say _please_. To beg. Brooke wanted Vanessa to beg her to sit on her face.

Vanessa was proud. She didn’t like to ask permission. Didn’t like to submit willingly, clearly. She liked begging even less. But she could feel herself leaking on the bedspread, and she had been wound up all day, and she couldn’t really think clearly other than wanting to just fucking _touch_ Brooke.

“Please, Mommy. Wanna touch you, please. Fuck, I wanna make you come.”

“There’s my good girl.” 

Vanessa nodded and she felt the bed dip as Brooke straddled her face. Just the scent of Brooke’s cunt so close to her face had Vanessa’s mouth watering. 

“Go ahead, baby. Make Mommy come.”

Vanessa didn’t need to be told twice. She ran her tongue up and down Brooke’s folds, internally smirking at how wet her girlfriend was. She circled Brooke’s clit once, twice, and once more for good measure as the older girl moaned loudly. Vanessa dipped her tongue lower, circling her girlfriend’s entrance before trailing back up to suck her clit into her mouth.

Brooke’s moans came out louder and her breathing grew heavier and faster, thighs clamping around Vanessa’s head. After a few moments of this, Brooke tangled her hands in Vanessa’s hair and started guiding her movements more forcefully, snapping her hips down on Vanessa’s tongue. 

Brooke was riding her face, and Vanessa was nearly paralyzed with lust, her thighs rubbing together of their own accord, creating a delicious friction. She moaned, and the vibrations only fueled Brooke faster and harder and before long, her whole body tensed and she moaned long and broken.

Seconds later, she collapsed next to Vanessa. The two women breathed in and out for a moment, readjusting themselves to the world.

Vanessa felt Brooke’s hands pulling her close, as a shower of praise trailed from Brooke’s mouth.

“Come here, love. You were so wonderful. You did such a good job. My good girl.”

Vanessa preened under the attention but winced a bit at the contact, her body still hypersensitive to touch. Brooke noticed and backed off a bit, settling for stroking Vanessa’s hair slowly.

“You wanna go take a bath, little one?” she asked.

Vanessa nodded slowly, the term of endearment making her heart flutter.

Brooke carried her bridal style and placed Vanessa gently on the bench in their bathroom as she ran the water in the bath. While they waited for the water to heat up, she continued talking to Vanessa, who was still very out of it.

“Such a beautiful girl. I’m so lucky to have you.” 

Vanessa nuzzled against Brooke’s ear and the older woman laughed lightly. Vanessa was still floaty, Brooke could tell by the way she stood up and clambered gracelessly into the tub, pulling Brooke in after her.

Brooke took up her position behind Vanessa and let the younger girl lean against her. They sat a while, Brooke’s fingers carding through Vanessa’s wet hair, undoing knots and telling her how wonderful she was, how good and special and kind. How loved she was.

They didn’t have a specific aftercare routine, Brooke, depending on the scene, would usually wash them up and take care of any bruises or marks. She usually talked a lot after particularly intense scenes. She had to reassure Vanessa of her love and Vanessa needed to hear it most of the time.

It was an extension of the scene almost, Brooke was always taking care of her. It warmed Vanessa’s chest from the inside and displayed as a goofy smile on her face.

When the bathwater had gone tepid, Brooke pulled Vanessa up and into the shower with careful hands. Vanessa was coming back to herself, as Brooke ran her warm hands, covered in soap suds, along Vanessa’s arms. 

Vanessa kissed her. A quick peck, a check-in kiss.

Brooke’s voice was soft. “Hey there, love. You’re back soon. You usually take a bit longer than that.”

Vanessa shrugged and picked up where Brooke left off with cleaning her body.

Brooke let it go for now and they finished up their shower in silence. 

Brooke climbed out first, tied a towel loosely around her hips, and went out to clean up their bedroom. Vanessa came out a moment later, dressed in one of Brooke’s college t-shirts she had stolen and her favorite sweatpants. 

She looked beautiful. She always did.

Brooke pulled back the covers and let Vanessa settle before climbing under the mass of blankets herself. The younger girl instinctively pressed herself to Brooke’s side and let her arms wrap around Brooke’s middle.

Brooke went back to stroking her hair softly, and only after she was sure Vanessa was back from subspace did she speak. “So how was it?”

“Good. It was good.”

“You got out of subspace faster than usual.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too.”

“Is that… is it a bad thing?”

“No. I think it was a long scene, and we did the stuff in public so I might have been feeling a bit different than usual.”

“But you’re still okay with everything?”

“Brooke?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you gettin’ at? You don’t usually ask this many questions.”

Brooke sighed. “I just wanna know if I’m doing a good job. I don’t ever want you to feel bad about anything we do. I wanna be what you need.”

“Oh, Brooke, baby. You already are. You always have been. Before we did any of this, it was you and me, and it was good. It’s still good. I promise, baby.”

“You’d tell me if you ever felt otherwise, yeah?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.”

They settled back down into bed, and Vanessa tucked her chin under Brooke’s and smiled against her skin. 

Vanessa spoke softly against Brooke’s neck. “Hey, B?” 

“Yes, baby?”

“You really not gonna let me come for four weeks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some feedback... or don't. I aint the boss of you.
> 
> I’m probably going to do a few more one-shots in this universe before doing Yellow.


End file.
